


Kat Joins The Dream SMP

by Oreli (FuckingSadBoi)



Series: Katty_Cake Supremacy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Eret (Video Blogging RPF), But it could become one, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Healthy Adult Figure, IRL Minecraft, Not A Fix-It, Punt the Unhealthy adult Figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingSadBoi/pseuds/Oreli
Summary: You said if I made a fanfic, you'd read it on stream. Here it is.(Kat joins the Dream SMP and punches Dream and Phil because she can)watch kat: https://www.twitch.tv/katty_cake
Series: Katty_Cake Supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178312
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	Kat Joins The Dream SMP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katterwaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katterwaul/gifts).



> i cant wait to make the reader-insert that potato inspired. they're gonna be a kat simp (platonically).
> 
> also watch kat: https://www.twitch.tv/katty_cake

The day started _normal_. Or at least, normal enough to her.

Kat was mindlessly humming crab rave as she built. Occasionally the stars would chime in, requesting songs for channel points or arguing over Footza or being wholesome.

It was her usual day, in all honesty. Peaceful to her, chaotic to absolutely everyone else. 

And she wasn't really _sure_ when it all changed. Probably when she suddenly appeared in the Dream SMP.

Kat stumbled her way out of the dirt box, the sudden loss of her entire inventory and armour was nauseating. She felt her communicator buzz rapidly, a stark contrast to the typical stillness it kept in her singler-player survival world.

The stars yelled excitedly in her head, slightly quieter in the eery loudness of the SMP. One of the star, stronger than all the other, Ink, changed the title of her stream. Kat barely looked at the pop-up that was always in her line of sight.

She took in the forest for a second, feeling lost in the world she thought she knew well. Finally, she looked at the borderline hysterical people trying to get her attention.

 **Tommyinnit:** Who the fuck is Katty_Cake???

 **The_Eret:** Hello!!!

 **Tubbo_:** did drem whitelist her?

 **Awesamdude:** he didn't, he doesn't have his comm in his cell

 **Technoblade:** How did you join?

Kat puts her communicator away, the stars were encouraging her to brute force her way out of the forest and only Nikko and BlueQuills may be against it, but they've only ever been wrong many times. What was one more?

"Crap," she complained quietly to her stars. A few giggled at her struggle, Nikko even redeeming a song time and with a side message of "you did this to yourself". Rolling her eyes, she realized just how dangerous the smp would be at night, alone and weaponless.

And the stars shined down upon her, ' _quite literally_ ' a few stars giggled, because The_Eret showed up just in time to save her from a creeper. 

"Hello!" He says, not looking at all suspicious of the women who somehow managed to glitch her way on. "I'm Eret!"

"I know, I'm Kat." Kat sounded much calmer than she really was. Her stars were excitedly screaming and while she could hear them, she glanced at her chat to see their hysterical messages.

 **BlueQuills:** ERET!!!

 **SadBoiNikko:** OMG AHDFAHSHG ITS HER!!!

 **ink_visible:** KAT ITS ERET ITS ERET HOLY SHIT

 **SadBoiNikko:** OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!

Kat smiled fondly before looking back at Eret. They were preoccupied killing a skeleton to notice her distractions. She easily landed the final blow with a quick punch.

They smiled, "Thanks!"

Now, with a slow rising sun, Eret talked to her seriously.

"So, I'm going to help you get to the SMP but it'd really help if you could explain some things to me on the way."

Kat nodded because honestly, that was a fair exchange.

"So, how'd you get here?"

"Uh," she frowned. "I'm not sure."

"Did someone whitelist you? Like Dream? Or do you think it was a glitch?"

"I'm not really to sure what happened. One second I was building a lesbian bird house and the next I'm _here."_

Eret lit up when she mentioned the birdhouse. Most of the walk back was suddenly about her builds and the arson pit and absoloutely nothing about why she was suddenly there. Neither really cared, too enthralled in the gay to care.

When they finally arrived in the SMP, it was to a small group gathered talking about her.

"A random women joins the SMP without being whitelisted and you _aren't_ suspicious!" TommyInnit half-heartedly screeches at Ranboo.

"I mean, maybe she's nice?" Ranboo meekly offers. Philza Minecraft is simply standing next to Ranboo and Technoblade, just watching the argument. 

The stars freak out more, there warbled screams probably undistinguishable to anyone who can't speak their language. But Ranboo seems to hear them when he whirls around, his brows furrowed as he looks around her.

"Hi?" It's awkward but no one seems to notice when Ranboo's eyes catch on the omniscient beings floating around her. The stars practically squeal in excitement, going hysterical once again.

 **TheCraftingPichu:** RANBOOOOOOO

 **SadBoiNikko:** RANBOO MY BELOVED!!!!

 **ink_visible:** ITS THE ENDERBOI!!!!!!!

 **SadBoiNikko:** TOMMY!!!!

 **BlueQuills:** ITS THEM!!!! WHA!?!?!?!?

 **Windulse:** KAT YOURE SO FAMOUS!!! THE CLOUT YOU HAVE IS IMMEASURABLE

Kat coughs to stop her laughter. The stars don't stop, they actually seem to get louder when they realize Ranboo could hear them. She wonders how long it will take to realize that he doesn't understand their complex language.

"She's American," Tommy sounds disgusted, he looked at Awesamdude, who just grinned and rolled their eyes, and then he looked back. "All Americans except Sam suck."

Kat nodded sagely, hearing Lee's agreements already even when their British friend was asleep. "Valid."

Ranboo cut into the conversation, his eyes glancing between her stars and Kat herself.

"So, uh, what are those?"

"Stars." No other explanation. They weren't going to get one. Not when the author wasn't even sure how they worked.

Phil walked towards her, setting a careful hand on Ranboo's shoulder as he introduced himself. Or, I should say, _tried_ to introduce himself.

The second he got within range, Kat let her star's rage guide her until the winged man's nose was broken."I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"What-" Phil tries before he's punched again. 

"You are such a shitty person. It doesn't matter whether these kids are your children or not. You are an adult. Tommy is a child. Tubbo is a child. Ranboo is a child. They've grown up without a healthy adult figure most of their lives and it is not right for you to try and "teach" these kids _finally_ by exiling them or killing them. That is not a healthy way for any children to be raised and you should know better. What Tommy did may be wrong, but he is a child and he shouldn't be taught that every mistake means his death."

Her rant is full of anger and hate and rage and is rightfully deserving. She could go on and she _does._

Her words are not always marked with anger, she prefers peaceful guidance but she feels this is deserved and so does her stars.

Tommy grinned when Sam pulled her back, surprised but gleeful. Techno looked furious, but the words finally get to someone and he's also guilty. She doesn't stick around long enough to see how Phil looks, Eret manages to pull her away from the murderous hybrid who seems more and more likely to attack her.

* * *

She punches Dream three days later, when most of the SMP agreed that she should stay. It's one of the first thing she does when she's allowed.

The mask cracks and her knuckles hurt but dear prime is it satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :)  
> This might be continued because I want Kat to punch Dream again and for Therabee to actually give therapy.
> 
> Also for anyone reading that isn't aware, this is a fanfic for Katty_Cake on twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/katty_cake


End file.
